


Bloody Hands

by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy sucks, Blood Kink, Finger Sucking, Licking Blood, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, NSFW, One Shot, also Steve kicking ass, dick sucking, he’ll do it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer
Summary: Steve just going off the fucking rails and he’s holding some guy by the collar of his shirt, he’s threatening him. It’s past s3 and Billy heard about Steve kicking a russian guards ass, part of him thought for the longest time it was an exaggeration but now he sees, it possibly was real.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Bloody Hands

Steve beating the absolute shit out of somebody while getting information out of them .. Billy is just.... he’s getting hard. He hates that this is what turns him on but god Steve’s hair is all jostled, his face is flushed, bloodied knuckles and chest heaving. There’s a cold drip to his words and Steve looks so different mad at someone else other than Billy. 

The whole time Billy is silent, just taking it all in, his pants getting horribly tight. Billy is usually the one flying off the handle but here’s Steve who is now the whole pan slinging into the air busting through a window.

God he can’t look away, he doesn’t want to break Steve away from that guy but now he’s starting to see that maybe he should because Steve is getting carried away and then he realizes why Steve is getting carried away. Billy remembers what they’re here for they’re here to figure out how to help Billy. Why is Steve this worked up about Billy shouldn’t it be Billy kicking this guys ass??! Whatever the reason was it made Billy’s dick even harder.

After they’re heading to the car and Steve is driving, Billy is squirming in the passenger seat. Steve looks over at him, “look Billy We’re gonna get that fuckin piece of shit monster out of you one way or another.. I promise you’re safe with me.” 

“Can we make a pit stop, I uh, need to go to.. the bathroom.” 

Steve laughs softly, “yes of course”

Billy jerks off in the bathroom stall, he can’t help himself he just, he has to, he knows Hawkins and the world is depending on them but, fuck he’s just needs this right now. It’s relieving a lot of stress off of him. He gets a lil’ worked up moaning at the gas station bathroom. Steve comes in to check on him, assumes maybe he’s upset or something is happening to Billy in the bathroom. 

He sees Billy’s shoes from the bottom of the stall curling and fidgeting, and then he hears a gasp. 

Steve covers his mouth, fuck Billy just needed to jerk off. He feels bad for intruding now, but opening the door to leave will startle him. Steve sneaks over to the next stall over, he already feels himself getting hard too. He’s unzipping his pants quietly and then he hears “fuck, _S_ _teve_ ” 

Steve is panicking, fuck does he know he’s in here, maybe he wasn’t quiet enough. But then he hears him moan Steve’s name again, with some added pleas. And Steve realizes Billy’s thinking of him right now. 

“Fucking Steve, beating the shit out of someone _for me.._ dammit, he cares about me, no he doesn’t fuck I want him to,” 

Billy doesn’t really realize he’s rambling, he’s so fucking lost in lust. 

“Fuck I need him” 

Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing. Billy wants him.. needs him.. and he’s worked up because Steve beat the shit out of that guy? Jeez, he’s messed up, but he doesn’t blame him, Steve’s gotten hard actually fighting _with_ Billy so he means.. they’re both messed up. “Fuck I should suck his dick to thank him, oh please let me Steve.. I’ve seen that cock I want it”

Steve still doesn’t know if he’s talking to him or his fantasy version of him. 

“God fucking touch me with those bloody knuckles” 

So Billy is turned on at the sight of blood, makes sense, kinda hot he’ll give him that. 

“Fuck Steve please give it to me,” 

Steve presses his ear to the wall between them and tries to peek through the little spaces. He can barely see Billy’s cock cause his hand is pumping too fast but he can see glimpses of Billy’s face flushed, there’s even a slight drop of tears falling. Steve starts to rub at himself but Billy is already so close and he’s repeating Steve’s name and then he hears a big grunt followed by a tiny splat in the floor. “ _Fuck_ ” he hears Billy shift backwards to relax into the toilet seat, still breathing heavy, Steve takes this chance to try and leave, putting himself back into his pants while he’s resting and slips out the door. Tries to act as if that didn’t just happen, and he has absolutely no idea Billy just jerked off in the bathroom thinking about him. 

Fast forward to their next destination and Steve really goes off on the next dude in their way, keeping in mind how it turns Billy on, he gets really rough, so rough he’s pretty sure he broke his fist but he keeps hitting the dude. Billy wants to help, he does.. but he just can’t stop staring at Steve like this. The next guy is out, and Billy is just mouth agape at Steve. 

“C’mon let's hurry and get the shit, okay” 

“Hwhat? _oh right okay_ ” 

Steve goes to open the door with his broken hand, “ow fuck,” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah my fist is busted I think” 

“Damn all that for me” 

“It could be.”

They get to their next spot to get away from the Russians and the government dudes. This time Billy is driving them to a secluded area so he can wrap up Steve’s hand. Steve’s bleeding all over his pants.

He has Steve turned with his knees out sitting in the car while Billy is on his knees doctoring his hands and wounds. But Billy is not the best nurse because he’s stuck staring at Steve’s bleeding hand. 

“That all really was for you, I want to keep you safe,” 

“Steve..” 

They’re quiet and Billy won’t look up at Steve he just can’t stop staring at his hand, he’s holding it up from under Steve’s palm, inspecting the bruising knuckles. 

And then Billy brings his head down, and he’s kissing Steve’s hand, giving the knuckles soft pecks. Steve tries to move his hand a bit so he can give Billy better access to his hand, but only his fingers twitch. 

Billy notices and slips a finger in his mouth, sucking the dripping blood up.

Billy’s sucking as gently as he can. Steve’s never seen someone look so soft while sucking bloody fingers. He hasn’t really seen anyone doing that but assumes it wouldn’t look this beautiful, this sweet. He doesn’t know how this is sweet. He's never thought of Billy as sweet but now he is. Billy takes another finger in his mouth cleaning and licking the blood up. 

Steve thinks to himself this isn’t sanitary at all, but he remembers they don’t really have a lot to work with, so it’s gonna have to do. Not that Steve is complaining he really enjoys seeing Billy like this. He remembers he has another hand that’s still working and reaches it up to touch Billy’s hair and tuck some locks behind his ears. Billy gives a quick glance up at Steve looking in his eyes. Steve can see the corners of Billy’s lips rise into a faint smile, the rest of his view is obstructed because of the fingers in his mouth. Billy spits on his fingers and grabs a part of his shirt and wipes the remaining blood off, “we’re gonna have to pour alcohol on it I’m sorry”

Steve nods, ‘alright’ 

Billy opens a bottle and begins to lightly pour it on Steve’s hand. 

Steve gives a hiss, “I think I liked your mouth better” 

“If you let me finish this hand I can go to work on cleaning the other hand” 

“The other hand isn’t dirty” 

“I don’t care” 

Billy takes some of the gauze and wrap they got at the gas station, and begins wrapping his hand slowly every now and then giving a tiny glance at Steve. He looks so calm, so peaceful, so focused doing this, he must really know how to bandage wounds. Makes sense he’s a very aggressive guy. Billy finishes wrapping his wrist up, and gives his wrapped hand another soft kiss.

Billy notices the blood stain right on Steve’s crotch, “Steve I got my lifeguard trunks in the back, I’ll help you put them on” 

Steve didn’t even realize he bled all into his jeans, now Billy was gonna see Steve’s hardening cock, fuck, Steve was already kinda hard from the bathroom incident and now after seeing Billy suck on his fingers.. God there really is only one way this can go, Steve thinks to himself. 

Billy brings the swim shorts back, sets them on the hood Steve moves his wrapped hand to prop his arm up on the seat, Billy gets back down on his knees again, unzips Steve’s pants for him, Steve thinks to himself he could’ve done that himself but he really likes the thought of Billy undressing him. And that went straight to his cock too. Steve lifted his legs to help shimmy the pants off. 

“God it leaked to the boxers too” 

“This is so awkward, I’m sorry” 

“I’ve seen your dick before Steve,” 

That’s right he really has, in the showers, fuck, Billy has remembered what Steve’s dick looked like but Steve has never gotten a glimpse of his dick. He was too nervous to try and look, scared Billy would see him looking. Steve feels himself getting a little jealous wanting to change that. Billy goes to pull the waistband of the boxers down and Steve swears he saw Billy lick his lips. 

“Wow you’re getting hard” 

“That’s also all for you”

  
Billy looks up giving him a smirk, “can I—“ 

“Yeah go ahead” 

“Fuck,” Billy is pulling the boxers down to his ankles, he gets them off the rest of the way, spreads Steve’s legs a bit so he can get closer in-between. 

Billy wraps his fingers around Steve’s half hard cock, starts pumping him slowly, Billy smiles, “you know .. back at the gas station when I was in the bathroom.. I uh jerked off thinking about you, and sucking your dick as a thank you for knocking that one guy in. It was .. really hot seeing you like that.” 

“I was in the bathroom too Billy,” 

Billy’s face freezes, “fuck.. you were? What all did you hear” 

“How much you want me .. need me.. how you’ve seen my cock before and wanna suck it.” 

Billy scrunches his face, Steve can sense him getting embarrassed now, “by the way, I do care about you.” 

And all of Billy’s building shame dies down. “Really?” 

“I’ve literally kicked two big russian dudes asses today when I usually lose fights” 

“And you looked so good doing it”

God. Billy is sucking his dick in the middle of nowhere, and Steve is just in _awe_ , how perfect his lips fit around him, how he’s finding all of Steve’s sweet spots. Flicking his tongue under the tip, and then kissing the top of the tip. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this” 

Steve can imagine, he’s pretty sure Billy wanted this the moment they first met, because Steve is pretty sure he’s wanted this since then too.. he just didn’t realize it. Steve starts moving his hips following Billy pulling his lips back. He tries to take his good hand to feel Billy’s hair again, he’s still touching it gently but instead of pushing his locks back he’s pushing Billy’s mouth onto him. 

Billy moans, and grabs his crotch feeling at himself with one hand, the other cupping Steve’s balls, he’s relying on his knees and the car and Steve to hold his weight up. Billy moans around Steve’s length as he palms himself lazily.

“B— ‘illy” Steve groans.

Billy moans onto him again loving the way his name sounds coming from Steve like this, “Fuck you’re so good at this” 

Lets his teeth lightly drag against one of the veins on his cock. Steve flinches underneath him. “What.. oh god” Billy pulls his mouth off and starts kissing and licking his balls. His free hand is moving back to wrap his fingers around Steve’s dick. 

Steve gives a soft grunt “I think I’m close,” Billy lifts his head up and starts pumping Steve faster. 

“You already close?” 

“Yeah I’ve been hard since the gas station” 

“Fuck, I’m close too” 

“Already?” 

“Yeah I really like sucking dick, especially yours” 

Steve isn’t surprised but damn now he’s wondering how many guys Billy’s had in his mouth. How many dicks has he sucked, has he gone any further? Fuck, those thoughts of Billy sucking any and every guy off is sending him over the edge. His mouth is open and he’s just letting his moans fly out. 

Steve feels his stomach and chest tighten and he looks up and there’s Billy with his mouth around the tip waiting for Steve’s cum to splash right onto his tongue. And there it all goes Billy is grinning like he’s the one who just came from having his dick sucked. He looks so proud of himself, he lets Steve see his cum all on his mouth and chin. Billy moves his head forward some more so he can take the rest of Steve’s spunk. Steve feels him swallowing, he’s never had anyone swallow his cum before. Billy hums a moan as if it really tastes that good, maybe it does Steve hasn’t really tried his cum or anyone else’s so he wouldn’t know. But Billy is sucking him dry, if there’s cum leaking out it’s down Billy’s throat. Billy’s drinking him in and Steve just can’t keep his eyes off him, somehow Billy still manages to look sweet with his cock in his mouth. When he pulls himself off Steve is taking his free hand to hold Billy’s face. Billy leans into his hand and smiles, letting some of his hair lay against Steve’s wrist. Billy has that peaceful smile on his face again, and Billy hears the softest and most sincere voice come from him “Thank you.”

They stay like that for a moment and Billy remembers what they were supposed to be doing. “Oh the shorts!!” Steve is laughing at him, “shut up shut up okay” 

“I’m not laughing at you,” 

“What are you laughing at them” 

“I don’t know how but you look so sweet when you have your mouth on me” 

Billy’s putting the swim trunks on him. Steve moves his ass up so the trunks can get the rest of the way on and Billy’s leaning into Steve’s chest. “Can I put my mouth on you one more time” 

Steve nods, and Billy is kissing him, Steve can taste his own cum and yet again, tasting his own cum on another guy's mouth has never sounded so sweet and pure, but he loves it.

Billy is driving now, Steve resting his busted fists. 

“No more fighting okay, let me do the ass kicking” 

“But you said it was hot” 

“It is, but you’ve gotten hurt” 

Steve gasps “ _aw you care about me too_!!” 

“Don’t make me wreck this fucking car”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Steve “first kiss with a guy was after I came in his mouth” Harrington. Gotta love him.


End file.
